


Tricks and Treats

by Kurisuta



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Exorcism, Exorcists, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Allen found a little kitsune on his way to the Order. He took her in, kept her from eating Timcampy, and as she stared at him...began to suspect that she was a real woman after all.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Captured

I was a kitsune, a fairy fox. And I’d found a shiny treat!

I followed the flying golem through the streets trying to catch him. He was going to be my prize toy!

I opened my mouth and found myself lifted in the air.

“Hey, you’re not a cat.” The exorcist said.

He was white haired but young. He was handsome for a human. He probably didn’t know that I had a human form. Probably thought I was just a regular fox. Now he would try to punish me for playing with his golem...

Instead, he petted me. “I’ll take care of you. You were lonely weren’t you?”

How did he know?

Xxx

Allen was a little afraid the fox would eat Timcampy. So when he got back to the Order he let her out and pointed to Tim.

“That’s my golem, little fox.” Allen said. “Don’t eat him”

She launched herself at Tim, took a playful bite, and then landed, fox-grinning at him.

Allen laughed and petted her.

“Alright now. Get along.”

He took off his uniform and was in only his pants. He paused. The fox was gaping at him.

“What?” He asked.

Was the little fox checking him out?

He pet her on the head. “You must be hungry.”

Allen dug in his bag and took out some candy. “You like Konpeito? I love it.”

He put the bag of candy in front of her and she ate happily.

Allen began to exercise and was surprised when the fox stared at him the whole time, entranced.

Was she...could she be...an actual woman?

He stared at her intently.

She ran off to her den of pillows, smiling cleverly.


	2. Known

I awoke in Allen’s bed.

I was cuddling Timcampy and he was cuddling back. He was an adorable little golem.

Allen came in and leaned down. “I told you not to eat that. Are you cuddling with him? Tim, you’re allowing this?”

Tim and I cuddled tighter.

“You’ve gotta eat something.”

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I found some dango and ate them up.

“Nope.” Allen said. “You keep eating sweets like that and you’ll get sick.”

I growled and took a swipe at him, aiming for my hoshi.

“I’ll give it back to you later.” Allen said. “Otherwise you’ll leave me won’t you, woman.”

My eyes widened. He knew!

Xxx

Allen had known for a while she was a young woman. He had taken to dressing elsewhere so she didn’t see.

He had also shown off a lot around her.

She gave him little fox smiles and laughs when he showed off for her.

He really liked her.

Now all he had to do was trick her into showing her true form to him. He could tell she was beautiful.

He decided to make her some dango all for herself. He brought them to her, and she sniffed appreciatively.

She ate them all, not leaving him any!

“You really like my cooking!” Allen laughed and petted her. “But you didn’t leave me any.”

Allen pouted. The fox pouted back. He relented, petted her.

He wasn’t sure if he should be angry or flattered.


	3. Heist

Reiko found that her power had returned to her. She pilfered the hoshi from Allen’s neck.

Breathing in the magic, she transformed back into her human self. She realized in shock that she was wearing no clothes.

Before she could find any, the exorcist awoke.

“You transformed!”

Xxx

Allen quickly put his cloak around her.

She was beautiful, naked and beautiful.

But still he tried not to look.

“What’s your name?”

She smiled with a fangish grin. “Reiko Kurama. Fox of Fortune.”


End file.
